Cold Eyes
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Elena moves to Midgar to be with her sister, A Challenge that gave me a take on How Elena became a Turk. AU Implied Yuri, Incest.


Title: Cold Eyes  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Pairing: Elena/Her sister (here after known as Elizabeth)  
Rating: eh...PG-13? maybe R because of the death...i dunno, never was good at that.  
Warnings: Character Death, AUish(i played with the timeline a little), incest (duh XD)  
Request: Elena/her older sister - cruelty - The sound of the safety coming off.  
AN: I did not come up with Elizabeth's name on my own, I read it used elsewhere and liked it, so that is SO not mine. otherwise, hope people enjoy this, I've written very few Yurish things in my life. XD - x-posted to my personal LJ and Comm eventually and probably Eyes

-

From what Elena had gathered in Lizzie's letters, becoming a Turk had been one of the best things that had ever happened to her. So when she was invited by her sister to come and join her in Midgar she jumped at the chance.

She had missed her sister so much. They had been unusually close as children, even with the seven year age gap. And now she was going to get to see Elizabeth again. The young blond adjusted her skirt, smoothing it out and peeked out the window once more. She'd arrived in Midgar just a few hours ago and was taking the train up from beneath the plate. The conditions underneath were just awful, but from what Elizabeth had said the people where happy. They had to be, Shinra gave them everything they needed.

As the train finally pulled into the station Elena grabbed the two bags she'd brought and hurried off onto the platform, looking around she tried to spot Lizzie in the milling mass. Finally she did, the blue suit fit Elizabeth very well and her hair was cut shorter than Elena remember. The young woman hurried over quickly. "Liz!"

She would have said more, but the eyes that pinned her, and stopped her before she hugged her sister scared her a little too much. Elizabeth's eyes where like ice, not the familiar warmth Elena remembered.

"Elena you made it." The young woman's tone was completely business-like. "Come on, the car is waiting."

For a moment, Elena almost didn't follow, however the tone of voice left no argument and she quickly obeyed. She had always listened to Elizabeth when they where children, there was no reason for it to change now, perhaps because she was in uniform Elizabeth felt it was necessary to act a certain way.

The ride home was quiet, Elena wanted to say something, anything to Elizabeth, but she couldn't make herself do it, she couldn't break that rather tense silence between them. So they said nothing. Elizabeth took her inside and showed her the apartment, using as few words as possible and then left Elena to unpack her things.

That was how it started.

Elena noticed little changes, other than the quietness, Elizabeth was a harder person. She didn't want to sit on the couch and watch girly movies on her nights off. She didn't want to do the things they had enjoyed back at home. She did however; want her dinner on the table when she got home, as long as Elena knew the time. Elizabeth also wanted her suits cleaned once a week. Sometimes twice when things where bad.

Elena waited almost a full month before she decided to ask for permission to get a job. She didn't want to live on her sister's generosity if she could help it. "Beth, I was thinking…perhaps, I should look for a part time job?"

"Why?" Elizabeth glanced up at her from the papers she was working on. "I make enough to support us."

There was sharpness to her voice that threw Elena off. She swallowed and carefully tucked a bit of blond hair behind her ear. "It's a little boring just taking care of the apartment."

"I see."

For several moments Elena nervously waited for an answer. Blue eyes bore on her steadily, weighing and measuring, at least that's what she felt was going on. "What will you do for me in return for letting you get a job? And how can you prove that said job won't detract from the tasks you already do for me?"

Elena swallowed, shivering just a little bit. "I'll do anything you ask, and I know it won't, as it is right now I'm done with the tasks you provide easily."

A cold low laugh left Elizabeth, and Elena found herself backed into a corner quickly. She shivered as she felt the hand against her jaw, and then her cry came moments later. Her cheek burned and she closed her eyes tightly, shuddering as warm breath brushed over her own lips.

"You can get the job little sister, but only if Shinra hires you. I need to be able to keep a very close eye on you…" Elizabeth instructed coldly.

"Of course," Elena whispered in agreement... She shrank away inside, but part of her felt so much better when she felt lips brush her bruised cheek.

-

Shinra hired her almost the instant her application hit his desk. Elena was surprised, but quietly pleased to be added to the secretarial pool in the same building that Elizabeth worked in. The younger woman threw herself into her work and managed to rather easily balance working for the company and handling the duties she needed to at home.

Though it seemed Elizabeth wasn't so pleased with Elena's abilities. She was more irritable than ever. It seemed that the slightest things would set her off. Elena had started seeing work as an escape. Though she could never bring herself to leave Elizabeth's care. Her sister took care of her. She couldn't ignore that. She knew she was indebted to Elizabeth; she'd never have this life without her guidance.

Eventually the time came, some months down the road, when Elizabeth crawled into bed with Elena in the middle of the night. She smelled of cigarettes and cheap vodka, and Elena found that she could not push away the questing hands and mouth touching her. She welcomed them instead, determined even this way to take care of her sister and make her happy.

Some victims of abuse never see themselves that way. Elena didn't see how Elizabeth treatment of her was wrong. She easily acquiesced to the demands set before her. But even the most docile creatures have their limit. The most willing do break.

In the days before the plate fell, after Elizabeth had awoken and her demands had started again, Elena found herself unable to continue. The younger blond swallowed and quietly walked up behind the familiar figure in Turk blue.

The last thing Elizabeth heard was the sound of the safety coming off.

It was the first step to Elena taking her place among the elite known at the Turks.

After all, they would be foolish to let go of someone willing to kill her own flesh and blood in the middle of public like that.

Elena didn't notice, when her eyes in the mirror hardened, and became those of her sister's. She didn't noticed how the blue uniform fit over her body, how easily the gun which had been assigned to Elizabeth fit into her hand. All she knew was that she now had a job of purpose to fulfill. She wouldn't let them down now.

"Rookie you ready?"

Cold blue flicked up to meet the reflection of dark shades. She smoothed the front of her jacket and nodded. Rude left the room quickly and she turned smartly on her heel to follow. She had a job to do.

-end-

Hope you enjoy!  
-Leaf


End file.
